The invention relates to the field of volleyball games and equipment and, in particular, to a novel floatation buoy for supporting one end of a volleyball net in a body of water, such as a swimming pool, without causing danger to the contestants and/or having the net move. In particular, the invention is drawn to a freely movable float that does not require an underwater anchor but rather has a weighted means supported below the water line and is connected to a guide line in order to keep the buoy in place.
It is believed that the use of such a floatation system having the combination of a free floating buoy with a guide line and in connection with a flexible net will allow the users of the game to adjust the length and/or width of the net at any time they so desire by simply reconnecting the guide line. Also it is believed that the use of a freely floating buoy that is not anchored to the bottom of the pool will remove underwater obstructions from the contestants.